


Wanting Happiness

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angsty poem?, Other, POV Rick, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick just wants to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry is a thing now!!!!!

I wanna know what happy is   
Not just the fleeting feel of it   
I wanna know what it looks like   
What the sky really looks like without my grey tinted outlook   
I wanna hold happiness in my arms like a newborn, a lover   
Rock it to sleep, be in love with it   
I want happiness to be mine   
And I'm not sure how to do that   
If it comes from inside, how do I create it from the gloom that consumes   
How do I piece it together and know that is real, whole   
That I haven't missed anything   
How do I know it's invincible, no matter how high the tide   
How low the love I give it   
I've never been this wrong on purpose   
Yet happiness is all I've wanted   
How do I make it stay  
How do I make happy...happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
